parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Francisco Hilario's Trainz Thomas US Episodes For The CGI Version.
Here are some Francisco Hilario's Trainz Footage Remakes that should be made for the US. Movies Railway Friends, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) High Speed Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) Team Up With Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) Percy and the Bandstand, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) Holiday Express, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) Splish, Splash, Splosh!, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) The Greatest Stories, Narrated By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Michael Brandon *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) Creaky Cranky, Narrated By Michael Brandon, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) Merry Winter Wish, Narrated By Michael Brandon, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) The Lion of Sodor, Narrated By Michael Brandon, Narrated By Michael Brandon *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) Wobbly Wheels and Whistles, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) Pop Goes Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) The Birthday Express, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) (Netflix only) Thomas in Charge!, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (US; Netflix only) (Michael Brandon) Merry Winter Wish, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) The Lion of Sodor, Narrated By Michael Brandon *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) Pop Goes Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) The Birthday Express, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) (Netflix only) Thomas in Charge!, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (US; Netflix only) (Michael Brandon) Merry Christmas, Thomas!, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) Rescue On the Rails, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) Curious Cargo, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) Up, Up and Away!, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) Engine Friends, Narrated By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, and Michael Brandon *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) Schoolhouse Delivery, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) A Very Thomas Christmas, Narrated By Michael Brandon *The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) Sticky Situations, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) Muddy Matters, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) Go Go Thomas!, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) Railway Mischief, Narrated By Mark Morgahan *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) Animals Aboard!, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) Santa's Little Engine, Narrated By Mark Moraghan *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (renarrated) (Mark Moraghan-US) The Thomas Way, Narrated By Mark Moraghan *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) Spills and Thrills, Narrated By Mark Morgahan *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) Trouble on the Tracks, Narrated By Mark Moraghan *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) Engines to the Rescue (US DVD), Narrated By Mark Moraghan *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) The Christmas Engines, Narrated By Mark Moraghan *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) Signals Crossed (DVD), Narrated By Mark Moraghan *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) Dinos and Discoveries, Narrated By Mark Moraghan *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck/Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures, Narrated By Mark Moraghan *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures, Narrated By Mark Moraghan *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) Category:Francisco Hilario